blubbercastfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3 Episode 2
S3E2 is the eleventh episode, but the 39th canonical episode of Blubbercast. It debuted on June 1st 2017, and consists of six topics. The guest is Theo who at the time of recording was @FishyBeats on Twitter, an artist who had previously drawn fanart for Blubbercast. In this episode the show is sponsored by Lootcrate, the original nerd-box company that comes with a suprise selection of items each month! Description Today on the show, one of our fartists, Theo sits with us and listens in awkward silence while we bicker about condoms. Also, Battlewatchstone: Legendz has a new update so we talk about that at some point. DISCLAIMER: This episode is part of a paid promotion with Lootcrate. Topics Summary Meme Me Up (See also: Meme Me Up) Max voices his distaste for the Rick and Morty fandom. He talks about the mass-spam his timeline recieved along with how the investment figures for Virtual Reality have gone down since the release of the Rick and Morty VR Game. Harper discusses the popularity of the smug-anime Wendies art that spawned from the way the social media account is ran. She also makes note of the NSFW art and how the Wendy's mascot is based off of an 11 year old girl. She also discusses the Universe Brain meme. Dan segways the Wendys discussion into the 'Nugs for Carter' campaign, in which some guy on Twitter asked Wendies for a lifetime supply of chicken nuggets, and Wendies set a goal of 3.3 million retweets. Dan talks about how out of hand the situation has gotten. Theo talks about how he can't stand the If you get X retweets you'll get Y for free! posts and the frequency of it. Guest Interview Max gets things started by asking Theo what he thinks of quantum entanglement as concept. Theo didnt initially know but after being explained had no string opinions on it. Dan asks him his Marry Fuck Kill stance on Alivin and the Chipmunks. Theo 'says he would fuck Alvin, Marry simon and kill Theodore. ' ''' '''Harper wanted to know what Theo thought of the TV show, Highlander. Although he had never seen it, he states "It's good, I guess." To pad the timeslot out, Max asks everyone what they would do for the Marry Fuck Kill question with Alivin and the Chipmunks. Max would kill Theodore, marry Alvin, and fuck Simon. Dan would also kill Theodore. He notes that if he attempted to fuck one of the two remaining chipmunks they would also die- and as a result would fuck Alvin. He would also Marry Dave. Harper would marry Theodore, as she believes that Theodore would be into cucking when she fucked Alvin. BattleWatchStone: Legendz - Weeb War 1 Expansion (See also: BattleWatchStone: Legendz (Entity) ) Lizzard software give details of the next expansion to the Hosts. Max debuts how they are adding a tower-defence minigame story mode is going to be added, called Forward Going up. Harper details that the story is that the Battlewatchstone Initiative goes to the heart of Japan to defeat Anime. They add the fullcast of Fuller House as heros to the game. They also debut 3 new cards. Lootcrate Unboxing Lootcrate sends everyone a free box to open and review as part of the sponsorship. Everyone is dissapointed to find: * A 4GB Stranger Things USB stick, * A copy of Guardians of the Galaxy on VHS along with a VHS player * A BattleWatchstone Legendz Lanyard * A crossover T-shirt of the Suicide Squad joker dressed as the Wendies mascot * A boglin toy from the 90's. * A used condom with the blubbercast logo, with note that says its flavoured. Bonowatch (See also: Bonowatch) Max gives his thought on an interview Bono did with the Sun about writing songs he couldnt sing. Deviant Fart (See also: Deviant Fart) This is the final game of Deviant Fart. '''Everyone scours Deviant Art to find images related to 'Lucario'. Plot Significance Post credits, a brick gets thrown through the studio window with a note atattched to it. It only has a gun emoji on it... Quotes "To sum that one up; Columbine. Dan says it's a-okay!" - '''Max on Quantum Entanglememt "Max, are you a sapiosexual?" - Theodore on Alvin and the Chipmunks "BRICK. HOUSE." - Harper "Moist fucking nugget Max?!" - Dan, after Max taste tasted a condom Trivia * This is the first episode to use 99 Red Balloons as its themesong. * During the BattleWatchStone segment, Harper and Dan both inadvertantly added characters related to alt-right 4channers, hence why everyone laughed like idiots and a psuedo argument about communication. * Theo showed for the episode up because a "Ben" decided not to. Image Gallery Category:Episodes